Mobius High: The Fight For Survival
by MarioSonicAdventureT
Summary: Eggman has finally appeared. The group must train to beat this guy, or get wrecked trying. Sonic also has to deal with working with the man who stole his n he stop him while balancing Highschool life. Love Triangle Season 3
1. Training

Shadow was walking to lunch, when Destiney walked up to him.

"Shadow it is time, gather the three at the flagpole." said Destiney

"Alright." said Shadow

Shadow went to Knuckles, and told him to bring Sonic and Tails.

At the flagpole

"Hey guys." said Shadow

"What do you want Shadow?" said Sonic in a annoyed tone

"I wanted to give you all a gift." said Shadow

At that moment Destiney walked next to Shadow.

"Hi, Destiney." said Sonic

"Everyone take hands." said Destiney

"Gay!" said Tails

Everyone then joined hands.

Destiney then smoked her weed and time froze all time around them.

"Wait, what is going on?" said Sonic

"Close your eyes." said Destiney

Everyone saw the same scene a blue hedgehog fighting a eggshaped man. Along with his many pals. A yellow fox, a red Echidna, and a black hedgehog.

"Those are your ancestors." said Destiney

"Woah!" said Knuckles

"History is going to repeat itself you guys need to learn the ancient techniques to beat this guy." said Destiney

"Wait, you mean we have to learn how to fight." said Sonic

"Yes, you see normally we would train for about year, but the Eggshaped man has appeared he will unleash his robot army." said Destiney

"Wait, are you saying we have no

time." said Shadow

"Don't worry I have back up plan, these pills will give you the powers." said Destiney

"Oh sweet." said Sonic

"As a downside you will have to learn as you go." said Destiney

The group took the pills.

"I suddenly feel stronger." said Sonic

"I feel like I could fly." said Tails

Tails began to fly with his tails.

"What the, this is so cool." said Tails

" Wow!" said Sonic

"Alright, I will train you three myself." said Destiney

"Three?" asked Sonic

"Sonic, you have to meet the Swagkai." said Destiney.

With that Sonic was warped.

"Hello, anyone here?" said Sonic

A man walked into the room Sonic was in.

"Oh my gosh, it is you." said Sonic

In front of Sonic stood Austin Mahone.

"Banga Banga Banga." said Austin Mahone

"I am your biggest fan me and my ex would listen to you all the time." said Sonic

" Banga Banga Banga." said Austin

"Yeah, I know I am alone." said Sonic

" Banga Banga Banga." said Austin

" Right lets begin the training," said Sonic.

(Cue long training montage where we have the song You're the best around playing.)

"Alright that is enough, you are now ready for when he appears." said Destiney

One week later

Amy and Shadow were both walking through Station Square. Amy then looked up and saw a giant battleship above them.

"Hello Station Square my name is , and you are about to get rekt m8." said Eggman


	2. Straight from long beach

Sally was sitting in a corner of a bar in downtown Station Square. She was drowning her sorrows over the fact that Sonic picked Amy. Unaware of their little break up. She had lied to Tails, she cared deeply about it.

Thats when she heard a noise and a hedgehog with green hair, blue eyes, a double chin, and a plastic smile walked in.

Her heart raced as he walked through the door.

He sat by her and said, "Hi, the names Paulson."

"Hi, the names Sally." she said

"My brand new car is parked right outside, how about we go out for a ride." He said

"Wait a minute I have to think." She said

"That's fine, may I please buy you a drink?" He said

The two started to chat while drinking.

1 drink

"What so you know Sonic?" She said

"Yeah me and him are buddies." He said

"You know what I think he has mentioned hic you." She said.

2 Drinks

"Then he says I hic am 2Swag4U." She said

The two start to laugh.

3 or was it 4

"You wanna go on the ride." He said

"Sure." She said

They got into his car and drove away to some place really far.

"Hey, so where are we going?" She said

"Now babe the time has come, how'd you like to have a little fun?" He said

"If we could only please be on our way I would not run." She said

That's when things got out of control.

She didn't want to, He had his way.

"Let's go." she said

"No way." he said

"Come on babe it's your lucky day."

he said

He started to get closer to her. She screamed but no one was around.

"Shut your mouth we are gonna do it my way." He said

He grabbed her and pulled off her dress.

"Come on baby don't be afraid,If it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid." He said

He finished up, and he started up his car, and he drove back to the bar.

"Now baby don't be sad, in my opinion you weren't half bad." He said

She picked up a rock, and threw it at the car, hit his head and gave him a scar.

The next day Sally went to her drawer looked up her local attorney of law, she went on her phone, filed a police report, and took his ass to court.

Tails helped her file the police report and presented the footage of Paulson almost raping Cosmo to show Paulson has almost done this before.

The day he stood in front of the judge.

"She lies that little slut." He screamed

The judge knew he was full of it, and he gave him 25 years.

His heart was filled of tears.

In Jail

One night it was getting late.

He was butt raped by Big the Cat and he screamed, but the guards paid no attention to his cries.

"Miles Prower what do you think about the case, and what happened to the culprit." said the news lady

"They locked him up and threw away the key, but I can't take pity on a man of his kind even though he now takes it in the behind. She didn't want to take it" said Tails

End of Chapter.


	3. 3rd Street

Tails walks out of the court, and notices the giant airship in sky,

"Station Square you guys have one month until I attack and destroy your city." said Eggman

"What is he planning?" thought Tails

"Until then. I'm out bitches." said Eggman

With that Eggman went flying off at hyperspeed.

"Yo, Tails did you notice the airship in the sky?" said Amy

"No Amy, of course I did not see the sun blocking ship." said Tails sarcastically.

"We have to go tell Destiney." said Shadow

"I already know." said Destiney

"Woah don't sneak up on me." said Shadow

"The only people who do not know are Sonic and Knuckles."

said Tails

Knuckles House

It was early in the morning Knuckles was rising to the streets. He lit up a cigarette, and strapped shoes on his feet.

As he walked outside, a man put a bag over his head, and knocked him out.

They dunked Knuckles head into water, and pulled it out.

"Tell us where the coke you stole is." said the man

"I'll never tell you." said Knuckles

They dunked his head in.

"You don't realize the obvious do you." said Knuckles

"Wait what?" said the man

"Now!" shouted Knuckles

A bunch of Knuckles homies came in and shot the men up. Knuckles broke out and punched the leader to the ground.

"You can go tell your boss I stole his coke, when you see him in hell." said Knuckles

Knuckles then used his Knuckles to smash his head, and he died.

Knuckles then drove away in the homies car.

"Is it true what you said, we are gonna kill the leader." said a Hedgehog with red hair named Josh

"Of course, we just need to figure out where he is." said Knuckles

"Well if you would leave someone alive for interrogation, maybe we would have info. said a Fox named Carla.

"Look, just drive us back to our hideout on 3rd Street." said Knuckles

"Yeah, that way we can celebrate with the coke we stole." said Josh

"Josh we stole that coke to sell." said Carla

" Oh yeah." said Josh

"Yeah, never get high off your own supply." said Knuckles

Back with Tails

"Yo Sonic." said Tails as he walked into his house.

Tails had been trusted with a key to the house.

Tails walked into his room.

"What the?" said Tails

Sonic was wearing a black coat and black skinny jeans. He also had a purple highlight in his hair.

"What is it Tails." said Sonic

"Why are you dressed like that.?" said Tails

"It reflects my new personality." said Sonic

"Anyways, Destiney told me to tell you that we have one month left for training." said Tails

"All that meaningless training, what is the point we are going to die anyway." said Sonic

"What is wrong with you?" asked Tails concerned with what was bothering him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, this is just who I am now." said Sonic

Back with Knuckles

"Alright another successful mission for 3rd Street." said Knuckles

"Yo Knucks." said Rouge

"Ahh, nice to see you." said Knuckles

"So Knuckles, any info on the leaders location?" said Rouge

"Nope." said Knuckles

"You killed him didn't you." said Rouge

"Damn it we need some information." said Rouge

"Fine, I will try not to kill the next guy." said Knuckles

"Good, now give me a kiss." said Rouge

Knuckles and Rouge both kissed.

"I see you got your bitch." said a baby blue bird named Marcus

Knuckles began to choke the guy.

"What did you say?" asked Knuckles

"Cuh Nothing." said the man choking

Knuckles lets him go.

"You get to live this time." said Knuckles


	4. The Fast and the Furious

In the Night

Sonic shot a bullet and began to race it. It was super sweet. Knuckles was holding out a can of beer, and standing by his sick car. The bullet shot the beer and Knuckles drank the beer out of the can. Sonic stopped his car and jumped out.

"Yo Sonic I've been looking for you." said Knuckles

"Heist." said Sonic

"Heist." said Knuckles

The most epic brofist ever took place.

Heist Heist dun dun Heist Heist

Sonic was driving to school, when suddenly Knuckles came driving right next to him. They both had their windows lowered,

"Yo Sonic, lets play for slips." said Knuckles

"What's the point?" asked Sonic

Knuckles began to make chicken noises.

"Fine." said Sonic

"So when this light changes green we will race to the school." said Knuckles

3...2...1... Go!

Knuckles and Sonic both activated their nitro boost.

They avoided all the cars. Knuckles then saw a ramp and flipped in the air, and then landed perfectly.

Sonic then activated his second level of nitro boost, and he took the same ramp. He literally went flying over Knuckles it was super sick,

Knuckles activated his second level, and now they were neck and neck.

Sonic and Knuckles went speeding through a loop.

Sonic activated his final boost, and went way past Knuckles.

Knuckles then activated a machine gun that was loaded on his car and shot at Sonic.

"Now we are playing dirty." said Sonic

Sonic then dodged all the bullets by performing a barrelroll. Sonic then shot a missile.

"Oh shit!" said Knuckles as he ejected himself out of his car.

Knuckles car exploded, and Sonic won the race.

"Whatever." said Sonic

Knuckles landed in front of Sonic.

"You can keep your, whatever is left of it that is." said Sonic

Sonic then walked into the school.

2nd Period

Sonic sat by Amy in this class this made things interesting.

This was the first time Amy saw this new non-swaggin Sonic.

It threw Amy off guard. Shadow was also in this class, and seeing this version of Sonic threw off guard as well.

"Why is Senpai dressed like that, and wait why did I call him Senpai?" Shadow thought

"There is something familiar about him." Amy thought

"Alright class, today I am going to teach you the law of syllogism." said Professor SucksCocks.

"Random question Sonic, solve this

15 = 9x-3 ." said Professor SucksCocks

"X=2" said Sonic

"Correct." said Professor SucksCocks.

Sonic hears people whispering.

"He solved the problem."

Sonic's charm has increased.

Sonic's charm has leveled up from Prince of Swag to King of Swag


	5. Keyboard

Sonic was walking around the schoolyard when Tails walked up to him.

"Hey Sonic want this free keyboard." said Tails

"What is special about it?" asked Sonic

"Well I tried to use my technical ability to make a keyboard to control the world, but it failed." said Tails

"Fine, I will take it off your hands, I guess I could play emulators with it. My keyboard kind of sucks." No Sonic

Sonic obtained the keyboard

"Well later." said Tails

"Seriously all the stupid shit that Tails tries to do." Sonic thought

Later that day

Sonic decided to use the keyboard on his laptop.

"Well it sure is comfortable I guess." said Sonic

Sonic then played Sonic 1 on his emulator. After playing around a bit a tree disappeared that was nearby him.

"Wait what?" said Sonic

Sonic then noticed there was a blue cursor in front of him. He selected his laptop and made a copy of it.

"Oh shit, this is fucking awesome." said Sonic

Knuckles

"Alright bitches, we have to pull of this drug heist if we want to succeeded." said Knuckles

"Alright 3rd street lets do this." said Josh

"Ok so here is the plan." said Carla

Back to Sonic POV

Sonic begin to copy and paste a bunch of random stuff. He even had a and a Ps4.

Then Sonic got a really good idea. (he thought it was good.) He would make a clone of Amy. Sonic dipped off to find her and Shadow.

"Now babe the time has come... to give you these delightful roses." said Shadow

"They are wonderful." said Amy

"How'd like to have a little fun?" said Shadow

"Yeah lets ride the rollercoaster." said Amy

"Yeah." said Shadow as he put his arm around Amy's neck.

Shadow then kissed Amy.

Tails

Tails decided to check on his friend Sally. Sally was currently at her house, and was home alone.

"Hey Sally, so how have things been?" Tails asked

"Well I was raped by a man with a double chin and a plastic smile, whatever that means, and none of my friends seem to give a damn. So you know just fucking dandy." said Sally

"Well you don't have to be so hostile." said Tails

"I apologize, Tails you are the only one who really cares about me." said Sally

"The others care, they are just a little busy thats all, Come on how about we go to the bar." said Tails

Sally stares at him with a WTF stare.

"Oh right, how about we watch a romantic comedy movie like The Passion the Christ." said Tails

"That is a horrible thing to say." said Sally

"Well sorry I do not know much about Movies, I just saw the word Passion and thought romance." said Tails

"Well ok then how about Titanic, I need a good cry." said Sally

"Sure why not, we can play on the Blu Ray only $99 at Target." said Tails with a wink to the audience.

"We will be right back after these messages." said Tails


	6. Roller Coaster

Sonic was running to the couples Fair.

"Ok there she is." said Sonic

"Shadow you are so sexy kawai." said Amy

"Why thanks." said Shadow while blushing

"That dark haired little bitch, Shadow is alright." said Sonic

Sonic then copied and pasted Amy.

Suddenly a pink hedgehog appeared wearing an emerald dress.

"Master what is my name, and mission?" said the hedgehog

"I got it you need a different name how about Rosie." said Sonic

"That is a great name." said Rosie

"Alright, so I need you to go in, and help me make Amy jealous." said Sonic

"Alright master." said Rosie

"Also do not call me master." said Sonic

"Ok then Sonic." said Rosie

Sonic and Rosie walked by Shadow and Amy.

"Oh hey Amy check out my new girlfriend." said Sonic

"Oh nice to meet you." said Amy

"What's up." said Rosie

"I bet this makes you super jealous." said Sonic

"No, why would I." said Amy

"Damn it isn't working." said Sonic

Sonic then began to kiss Rosie.

"Hey guys how about we ride the love coaster?" said Shadow

"Sure sounds fun." said Amy

"You guys coming along?" said Amy

"Sure." said Rosie

"Fine why not." said Sonic

Back to Tails and Sally

"Well what did you think of the movie?" asked Sally

"They were supposed to be together." said Tails while crying

Thats when things got out of control.

"Here you go Tails." said Sally

Sally then tripped over a box, and landed on top of Tails.

Sally then looked into Tails eyes.

Tails began to blush

"Come on babe it's your lucky day." said Sally

"Wait wh-?" said Tails as he was interrupted by Sally putting her finger on his lips.

"Shut your mouth we gonna do it my way." said Sally

Tails was intrigued yet confused

"Come on baby don't be afraid, if it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid."

said Sally

Back to Sonic

Sonic, Rosie, Amy, and Shadow were on the rollercoaster.

Shadow put her arm around Amy.

Sonic did the same with Rosie.

Shadow kissed Amy.

Sonic did the same.

Then suddenly the rollercoaster exploded.

"We are going to die." said Shadow

Suddenly a green figure showed up and wrapped them up inside a green shield.

When everyone was safe, a girl went up to lady. She had brown hair and wore a orange shirt with blue shorts.

"My hero saved us." said the lady

The green figure went flying and picked up the lady, but as he flew by he looked at Amy with wink.

"Wait he looks familiar." said Amy

Shadow went to Amy and hugged.

"I am glad you are safe." said Amy

"You realize I could have saved everyone, heck even Shadow could have." said Sonic

"Whatever." said Amy

"Are you happy for my safety?" asked Rosie

"Sure whatever." said Sonic


	7. Cream is done

Cream decided to go check on Sally Acorn. Mostly because she felt guilty for not hanging out with her for awhile. As she began to think about it everyone seemed to forget about her, and another girl that she could not seem to remember.

Cream noticed that the door to Sally's house seemed to be open.

"It sure would be rude to just barge in, but maybe she is in danger." Cream began to think

Cream then walked in, and began to call for Sally.

"Sally, are you home." said Cream

Cream then heard a noise inside of Sally's room.

"Um Sally are you alright." said Cream

Cream then opened the door, she was shocked by what she saw her boyfriend was in bed with Sally.

Tails then looked at Cream all he could say was

"Oh Shit!" shouted Tails

"This is not what it looks like." said Tails

"Oh then let me guess she fell." said Cream

Tails almost said yes but knew she wasn't being literal.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it. Goodbye Tails." Cream said while crying and running out

"You want to keep going." said Sally

"What no, I have to settle this." said Tails

"Look I have been thinking about this, and all that I want is you." said Sally

Tails once thought of this himself. He had to make a decision either stay here with Sally or go to Cream...He chose poorly.

Back to Sonic

Sonic was drinking a can of Sprite, and eating a bag of Lays potato chips.

"Hey Sonic how about we have a little fun." said Rosie

"Woah, that line only works when I say it." said Sonic

"No, what I was thinking is we should ride the Sonic Speed Machine Coaster." said Rosie

"You mean you want to ride on my back, sure why not." said Sonic

Sonic then ran in an open field with Rosie.

"You know I was thinking why don't you use the keyboard to control Shadow." said Rosie

"Wait I can do that." said Sonic with a mischievous grin

"Yep you can." said Rosie

Sonic then stopped and She and Sonic rested in the park. Sonic began to notice Rosie's beautiful blue eyes, and got lost in them.

"Sonic, why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Rosie

"You know what Rosie, I don't need Amy because... I have you." said Sonic as he went in for a kiss.

The two began to kiss each other.


	8. Tails has a lack of Self Esteem

Sonic opens his eyes only to see whiteness.

Suddenly the Swagkai shows up.

"You must learn the Swagbomb." said Swagkai

"Wait, what is that?" said Sonic

"It is a method where you take all the SWAG from the world, and shoot it." said Swagkai

"First lift your arms up, and concentrate on the SWAG." said the Swagkai

"Here is the thing I gave up SWAG, and have a girlfriend." said Sonic

"No you threw a fit, and made a girlfriend up." said Swagkai

"Look I am happy." said Swagkai

"Sonic you must save the world. Do it for Rosie, so that you can have a world to share." said Swagkai

"Fine, I will do it for her." said Sonic

Sonic then lifted up his arms and suddenly he got all his SWAG gear back. His hat that said OBEY, His Yolo shirt, his sick shades, and his sagging pants that said Smoke Weed everyday on the ass.

"You feel that energy." said Swagkai

"Yes I do, I feel it." said Sonic

A green ball began to form in Sonic's hand.

"A miniature SWAGbomb." said Swagkai

"Now you must learn the Swagoken." said Swagkai

Back to Tails

Tails wrote her off for the tenth time today, he thought of all the things he would. Sally came over he lost his nerve. He took her back and made her dessert, and he knew he was being used, but that's okay man cause he like the abuse. He maybe dumb, but he's not a dweeb. He's just a sucker with no Self Esteem.

"Yo Tails I heard Sally be sleeping with other men." said Knuckles

"What?" said Tails shocked

"Including me." said Knuckles

"Wait What?" said Tails even more shocked

At a bar

"When she said all that she wanted was me, but then why does she sleep with my friends?" thought Tails

Suddenly Sally walked in with a man with a double chin and a plastic smile.

"Wait is that Paulson?" asked Tails

"Um we will talk later." said Sally to the man as he left the bar

"Hey Tails, how about we ditch this place, my brand new car is parked outside, how about we go out for a ride?" asked Sally with a suggestive look

"Wait a minute, I have to think." said Tails

"That's fine, let me buy you a drink." said Sally

"She is cheating on me, but why do I still love her? Wait, maybe the more you suffer the more it shows you really care.? Yeah right Yeah." Tails thought

"Sure." said Tails

Back to Sonic

Sonic goes Swagoken giving him a green aura.

"This will increase all you power, but be careful because it will wear you out, and I care about your safety." said Swagkai

"Hah Gay, you care about me. said Sonic

"Yup he is back." said Swagkai


	9. Sonic in the Change of Life

Sonic was walking to Tail's house to chill. Sonic had not seen his pal in a while. Sonic then used his magic keyboard to make a bag of MTN Dew cans, and knocked on his door.

Tails opened the door.

"Hey Tails want to chill out." said Sonic

Tails let Sonic in

"So Sonic my machine actually worked." said Tails

"Yup." said Sonic

The two both sipped there MTN Dew.

"So, how are you and Cream doing?" asked Sonic

"Oh shit, he doesn't know." thought Tails in a panic

"He doesn't know what." said Sonic

"Wait how did you hear my thoughts?" asked Tails shocked

"Oh the Swagkai taught me." said Sonic

"Well Cream and I broke up." said Tails while chugging more Dew

"Why?" said Sonic

"Should I lie." Tails thought

"No you shouldn't." said Sonic

"Fine, we broke up because I cheated on her with Sally, and now Sally and I are now in a relationship." said Tails

"Oh." said Sonic

Sonic then stood up.

"Well Tails I have to go train again, tell everyone I said hi." said Sonic

"Oh okay then." said Tails

Sonic left however there was one last thing he had to do before he left to train for a week.

At the park

"Hey Shadow, I challenge you to a battle." said Sonic

"I gladly accept." said Shadow

"However, let's go to an area less populated." said Sonic

Sonic then teleported them both to Swagkai's training room.

Right before Sonic threw the first punch, Swagkai stopped the match.

"Sonic you must go protect the city, it is under danger." said Swagkai

Sonic then teleported to the city along with Shadow.

The person who was destroying the city was...Jet.

"Ha Sonic my archrival, you have came to stopped me." said Jet

"Wait archrival, but you are not Shadow." said Sonic

"Very funny you remember from episode 2." said Jet

"Wait didn't you only show up once?" asked Shadow

"Yes I did." said Jet

"Oh you were that guy who was running next to me." said Sonic

"Yes and I hate you." said Jet

"Oh, why do you hate me?" said Sonic

"What you don't remember brother?" said Jet

"Wait I have a brother?" said Sonic shocked

"Looks like your parents hid it from you." said Jet

"You see when we were young boys, we were hanging outside when suddenly you turned into a Werehog. You then bit me and ate my hot cheetos and drank my Kool Aid.

You then continued to bite me, and papa heard my cries. You had killed me. You then turned back to normal.

Our parents linked it to your long second penis and had to cut it off. They then threw my body in the ocean, however I was able to live thanks to Eggman finding me. He remade me into this man/machine you see now." said Jet

Is what this man is saying true, did Sonic actually have a brother find out next time on Mobius Z.


	10. It is all a lie

Dragon Soul

Sonic threw a punch straight at Jet.

Jet then dodged it and grabbed Sonic's fist and threw him.

"Woah!" shouted Sonic

Suddenly Jet's earpiece activated.

"Jet, I need you to retreat you can deal with Sonic later." said Eggman

"Fine then." said Jet responding to the voice

"Well I will see you later blue blur, but here is a little gift." said Jet

Jet then threw an energy ball. I am planting this inside the city, you have an hour to remove. Sonic charged in to stop him but was blown away by the blast.

"Start running." said Jet as he disappeared

Sonic did just that as he ran down the hole.

Back to Tails

"Sally, I think we need to talk." said Tails

"What is it my sexy kawaii kitsune?" said Sally

"Look I feel..." said Tails

"Yes." said Sally as she got closer

"I think we should go to the back so I can make you dessert." said Tails

"Ok."said Sally with a wicked smile

Back to Sonic

"Shadow go after Jet." said Sonic

"I am on it." said Shadow

The deeper he went the more hot it began to get. Then out of nowhere a the energy ball bounced up hitting Sonic in the then caught the energy ball and absorbed.

Destiney then communicated with Sonic.

"The Swagkai has informed me that by absorbing that ball, you can know reach Swagoken X 20." said Destiney

"Oh that is sick and all, should I go help Shadow?" asked Sonic

"Actually the search led nowhere." said Destiney

"Well I guess, I will go hang out with Rosie in the house I made for her." said Sonic

"Also Sonic I want you to take you guys to take your education more seriously, in other words GO TO FUCKING SCHOOL!" shouted Destiney

"Alright alright, I get it I will inform everyone." said Sonic

Sonic then runs off to Rosie's house.

Sonic snuck into the house to surprise her only to find her changing. Sonic then began to yak off and got his "Seamen" everywhere.

"What are you doing?" shouted Amy

"Wait a second this is not Rosie's house." Sonic thought

"Eeeek, you pervert." said Amy as he whacked him with her Piko Piko hammer.

Sonic got hit into the roof and landed outside the house.

"Well then... Oh shit I fucked up." said Sonic

Sonic them ran off to Rosie's house. (for reals this time)

Back to Cream

After breaking up with Tails, Cream began to date a hedgehog named Minato.

"Hey Cream want to play some Titanfall?" said Minato

The issue however was that Cream loved Call of Duty, but Minato loved Titanfall. It was like their whole relationship was a lie because Cream never told him this.

"Sure..." said Cream


	11. Damn Eggman

Sonic went to Rosie's house only to find her in bed with Tails...Nah just fucking with you.

Sonic went to Rosie's house to find her yaking off to a picture of Sonic...Scratch that.

Sonic went to Rosie's house. Rosie was sitting down watching a movie, Sonic knocked on the door and Rosie opened it. Sonic walked in and got a boner. Sonic always got boners because he was always horny, but this bitch ain't getting anything anytime soon. The bitch is Sonic by the way.

"You look quite beautiful today my Rose." said Sonic

"Really." said Rosie blushing

Suddenly Jet showed up.

"My my Sonic." said Jet

"You!" said Sonic

"Sonic, you did not tell me we would have guest." said Rosie

Sonic then went in for a punch, but Rosie stopped him.

"Sonic!, that is not how we treat our guest." said Rosie as she caught his fist

"Yes Sonic, is that how you treat family?" said Jet

"Oh so you are related to Sonic?" said Rosie

"I am his brother." said Jet

Rosie then walked up to Jet only to be punched in the stomach.

"Well Sonic, I will be taking this." said Jet

Jet then flew away.

"Jet you monster!" shouted Sonic as he began to run after him.

Sonic then pulled out his special no scope rifle Tails made for him, and shot Jet.

Jet fell onto the ground dropped Rosie, and flew away again.

"Damn you Hedgehog, one week until Eggman shows up then I will destroy you, that isn't a threat that is a promise." said Jet

One week later

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were searching in the city, waiting for Eggman to show up.

Suddenly Rosie, Sally, Minato, Cream, and Amy showed up.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Amy

"What now?" asked Shadow

"You thought you would fight without us." said Sally

"Well yeah, we are the destined four." said Sonic

"I thought we agreed on Destiney's angels." said Tails

"No Tails, we agreed that name was gay. " said Knuckles

"Oh." said Tails

"Damn it why are you such a faggot Tails?" said Minato the hedgehog who had his fur colored like the guy from Persona 3's hair.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tails

"I am Minato, and I am Cream's boyfriend. " said Minato

"Oh really!" said Tails

"Guys shut up Eggman's ship is right there." said Sonic

Destiney began to speak

"Now is the time to achieve your destiny." said Destiney

"Alright, lets board that ship." said Sonic

Eggman then blasted a huge beam on a building in Station Square, Sonic gang jumped from the roof and landed on the ship. Sonic and the gang fought a few badniks. Rosie then noticed something odd there was a shining light. Suddenly Eggman came from the air shirtless with raging muscles, and stabbed straight through Rosie. Eggman then disappeared. Sonic saw this and ran to Rosie.

"Damn it, this is why I did not want you to come." said Sonic in tears

"Sonic am I going to be ok?" asked Rosie

Sonic began to cry.

"Damn Damn Damn!" said Sonic

"Goodbye Sonic, I always loved you." said Rosie

"Dammmmmmmnn!" shouted Sonic

"No this isn't happening, No there is no way this is going. What...What am I fighting foooooooorrrrr!" shouted Sonic

All the robots had been eliminated by Sonic loud scream.

Tails ran up to Sonic.

"Sonic it will be alright." said Tails

Sonic continued to stare down.

"You lie." said Sonic as he punched Tails in the gut

"I will give you that one for free." said Tails

"Calm down Sonic." said Shadow

Sonic got a huge grin on his face.

"You go on ahead, tell Eggman that if he knows what is good for him he best go run and hide Sonic's got a new 45." said Sonic

Sonic then entered dark Super Swaggin and charged chased after him. At that moment, a giant robot appeared, and the door closed.

"Well Shit!" said Knuckles

"Looks we have to deal with this." said Amy

"Yup." said Cream

"Locked and loaded." said Minato

"Lets do this." said Sally

"Team Destiney at your service." said Shadow


	12. Another Special Episode

Friday the 13th

Our day of horrible accidents begins with Sally. Sally was doing the dew with Tails when she died because of Tails raging boner piercing straight through her body.

"Why did things have to end this way?" Tails asked himself in prison

"Don't worry we will take great care of you." said Paulson and Big

Paulson and Big would brutally rape the fox. The was released on Friday the 13 of the next year. As he left the facility he was ran over by a bus being driven by Big. Big then got off and raped his body. Paulson and Big were the killed by the guards.

Knuckles drove to Tails funeral alone.

"As I'm driving in my car." sang Knuckles

As Knuckles was driving on his sick car. He jumped a few ramps. Drove through a few loops. When suddenly he was abducted by aliens. While on the ship he was anally probed, and was murdered.

At the funeral, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, and Cream heard of Knuckles' death.

Shadow then went home with Amy, Took out all the money from his bank, killed Amy, and then killed himself. He was my best friend.

Sonic and Cream had to run what was left of the Saints. As they went into the Headquarters Cream went in first and the whole hangout blew up. The explosion was launched by the drug lord.

Sonic then jumped into his helicopter and killed the drug lord by throwing him at the blades. The helicopter then crashed on top of building. Sonic lived, but fell of the floor building. He survived by landing a pillow. Sonic began to walk on home when he tripped over a banana peel and died.

Destiney saw all this chaos, and then hung herself.

Happy Friday the 13th.


	13. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day Special

"Sonic it is the day of the Valentine's dance." said Tails

"So why does that matter?" asked Sonic

"Well it is the day of love." said Tails

"Tails, I lost my love." said Sonic

With everyone getting ready for this dance began to feel sort of lonely

"Well, Sonic you still?" asked Tails

"No." said Sonic

"Come on it will be fun." said Tails

Sonic decided not going would make him lonelier

"Fine." said Sonic

That night at the dance, Sonic sat alone.

Amy was dancing with Shadow, Tails was dancing with Sally, and Knuckles with Rouge.

"You wanna dance?" asked Cream

Sonic decided this was better than nothing.

Sonic danced and danced, but began to feel like this was not enough Sonic still felt alone.

"Oh Shadow you are such a great a dancer." said Amy

"Knuckles let me touch your raging biceps." said Rouge

"Hey Tails how about we go out back, and I will show you some dirty dancing." said Sally

"Well we could just dance here." said Tails

"Fine." said Sally

"I am sorry Cream, but I cannot do this." said Sonic

"That is ok Sonic." said Cream

Sonic sat back down and ate his pizza.

"Rosie you were special to me, but you are gone. Sure I could just clone Amy, but it would not be the same." said Sonic

Sonic began to look up at the people around him again.

"I don't want to die alone." said Sonic

Sonic began to think.

"But maybe I don't have to. " said Sonic as You're gonna go far kid played in his head, and he grinned.


End file.
